


One Last Time

by xdevilsnight



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Razorblade Romance Era (HIM), Secret Crush, Table Sex, gas is juska's wingman, intimate foreplay turned into rough sex, juska feels like he's a fangirl meeting her idol, sub ville/dom juska, they really out here fucking against a dressing room table, ville's not a whore but it sure sounds like he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdevilsnight/pseuds/xdevilsnight
Summary: oh, at least you could try, before it's all over,for this one last time, let me fall into your arms,it could be alright, before it's all over,for this one last time, let me close to your heart...It's Juska's last show with HIM, meaning he only had one more chance to show his crush how much he truly meant to him.
Relationships: Jussi-Mikko "Juska" Salminen/Ville Valo
Kudos: 3





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the transitioning period between the _Razorblade Romance_ and _Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights_ eras, as expected. This, like most of my work, is a request.
> 
> According to my research, Juska played his last show with HIM on 31 December 2000, so that'll be when this takes place!
> 
> enjoy LOL

The crowd was yelling in awe and admiration as Ville stepped off the stage, one hand running its fingers through his soft hair and the other gripping at his black shirt sleeve out of emotion. The show that HIM just played was like any other, besides the fact that it would be the last that they would play with Juska, their beloved keyboardist that always seemed to play a somewhat-significant part during their shows. Therefore, the night had already been just a little emotional, nothing too lachrymose but enough to cause the energy of the band to soften altogether. It was obvious that Ville was a sentimental man, and he especially was rather sad that tonight would be the last time that Juska performed with them — the feeling of a bandmate leaving was one that he never wanted to feel again.

"Well, that's that," Mige had awkwardly, yet sadly, stated as he set his bass down just off the stage and walked up to the group of bandmates formed backstage. The lighting of the room was a little dim and the leather seating was extremely inviting, creating an unintentionally intimate environment, unlike the vibe that the group there was feeling. "How about a drink to wish our dear friend farewell?" Mige continued after a moment of saddened silence, gesturing to the case of beer set on the little table by their manager, offering a spark of happiness to the rather depressing moment they were all enduring.

"Hah, with this lighting and a drink, it sounds like you're trying to get someone laid, Mige," Linde had chuckled as he tilted his head back to let his blonde hair flow behind his shoulders, quietly clearing his throat and pulling out a bottle from the cardboard. Slight laughter came from all of the bandmates except for the one leaving that night, Juska, although his silence thankfully went unnoticed by the other guys. Eventually, all of the guys had grabbed a bottle and sat down, forcing sad smiles that reassured each other that only good came in the future for all of them alike.

"Here's to the greatest year of our lives," Mige announced, followed by a synchronized " _Kippis_ " from everyone else, sips of alcohol being poured down their throats and sighs from the burn they gave filling the air with noise. After that bonding moment, each member went off to do their own thing, though some stayed on the sofas.

Juska stayed seated next to Gas, the keyboardist's face reading that something was on his mind as he shyly ran a finger along the rim of his bottle — the truth was, there _was_ a lot on his mind, although most of it was too much to share with anyone else. It was his last day officially seeing the guys after all, so he didn't want to spill a bunch of information about what he was feeling on them, especially since a lot of it was rather surprising in the first place.

"Are you okay, Juska?" the drummer had eventually asked as he glimpsed over at his friend, his head tilting a little in innocent curiosity. The question had only caused Juska to smile and murmur in reply, leading to Gas suspecting that something was wrong but respecting him nonetheless. It was another moment before Ville had stood up from the sofa, setting his empty beer bottle down and walking into the dressing room; Juska had subtly watched his every move with shimmering eyes that read desire, causing Gas to wonder. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" he asked again, but a bit firmer this time, finally leading to the person sitting next to him speaking up.

"Mika, it's nothing important. Please.." Juska had verbally responded this time, although he seemed rather upset other than fine. "It's just that.. tonight is my last night with you guys and I'm having an internal conflict about the way I feel towards Ville. That's it, is that what you wanted to know?"

Gas noticed how tense the keyboardist became, not because he pushed it but because Juska hadn't ever said anything about what he was feeling before that very moment. Gas also knew that if anyone else were still in the room as he asked again, he wouldn't have gotten that response, so he decided to keep the situation calm and keep his attitude supportive. "Wow, that's pretty intriguing, Juska.. you're right, tonight _is_ our last night together, so I would suggest talking to Ville about how you feel. It wouldn't hurt anyway, would it?"

Juska leaned back into the couch and stressfully sighed as he set his bottle on the ground. "I know, it wouldn't, but I've never actually _told_ anyone how I feel about them. I don't know how I would proceed with it."

The drummer had raised his eyebrows a little, standing up and looking down at his friend. "Well, you should at least try to now. It's better to let him know rather than keep your emotions bottled up forever. I'm going to go see if the guys want to go out to eat, then you two talk about what you told me. Does that sound good?"

And Juska had nodded as an answer, staying sunk into the leather and covering his face with his rough hands. It was a while until the other three members of HIM had left, which was enough time for the one still sitting on the sofa to think about how he would start the conversation and all of that; but he didn't tell Gas what he _wanted_ to tell and do with Ville, which was what made the situation a hundred times more complicated and difficult for him, personally.

Juska wanted to _fuck_ Ville. That's what it really was, after all — he wanted to feel the singer from the inside and give him the best sex of his life. Ever since they even met, that was how he felt towards Ville, and when Ville posed for the cameras in that faux fur jacket and those tight pants that just _barely_ hid his bulge for the _Razorblade Romance_ cover, that lust increased by a thousand. Now tonight was the last chance he had, and he was going to hopefully make it happen. 

He felt the need to almost respect Ville like a superior being, solely because of how much he admired the man, as an idol before joining the band and as a bandmate after the band. He felt the need to get on his knees and do as _he_ said. But he wanted to be the one taking control that night, especially since he was the one that fantasized about it for so long prior.

* * *

" _I owe you one, Mika,_ " Juska promised in his head as he stood up from the sofa, nervously making his way over to the dressing room that Ville disappeared into a while ago, knocking on the door and cracking his knuckles in anticipation while he waited for an answer. Eventually, the door unlocked from the other side and slowly opened, the sight behind it making Juska's heart race.

Ville offered a warm smile as he opened the door wider, stepping out of the way to allow the other male inside. "Hello, Juska.." he softly greeted as he watched him step in, turning on his heels to look at him again once they were both settled in. "Did you want something from me?"

Juska couldn't help but become mesmerized by his crush's enchanting eyes, their green color complimenting his beautiful face just perfectly right. He felt almost subhuman in front of Ville, for he knew that he was of less importance to the band — he even started to wonder if Ville was affected by his departure at all. The keyboardist had cleared his throat as he desperately strung words together to say, taking a moment to think before finally speaking up. "Ville, tonight is our last night together as bandmates, and, um.."

And right from that moment, he lost his train of thought, for his mind registered the flawless position he could put Ville in to fuck his brain out right then and there. His face noticeably reddened as he imagined what he was about to do next, and his pants physically tightened against his raging hard-on that wouldn't be relieved unless he made a move, _stat_. Juska stepped closer to Ville, close enough that his arms slowly snaked around his neck, and pulled him into a loving, passionate, prurient kiss, without any hesitation once it started and without any sign of it ending any time soon.

Ville's eyes widened as he was invited into this gesture, only giving in to it and returning the kiss as he soon relaxed and allowed Juska to continue how he pleased. He was in such a state of surprise but sympathy that he didn't even question what Juska was doing, or what he truly wanted to say, or even _why_ he was kissing him so lovingly so fast — but before anything progressed, the singer had forcefully pulled away, giggling a little and looking at the desperate man now gripping onto him like a koala joey does to its mother. " _This_ is what you wanted from me, darling? You could have just asked.."

The saccharine tone in Ville's voice caused Juska to groan a little in arousal, the shorter man pushing up against the other and pressing him up against the medium-sized table-top that was built into the creme-colored wall. It was evident that the dominant wanted the sub up on the table, back leaned against the mirror on the wall, for it was the perfect position for them to proceed in at that moment. "May I show you how much I love you, Ville?" Juska softly asked for consent, slightly grinding his hips and biting his lips a little as he desperately waited for a response from the other. The hungry look in his eyes should have been enough to tell Ville what he wanted, but he couldn't bring himself to clearly express it enough to make it happen so fast.

Ville had obviously agreed though, smirking as he was forced against the table and moving to sit up on top of it. Carefully, he wrapped his legs around Juska and pulled him closer again, kissing him once more and adding tongue to the mix this time around. Ville's tight pants were already exposing the erection that he was getting from everything, but they only increased with tightness as the foreplay went on, and eventually, they would come off to start off a fuck session that would mark the first and the last time at the same time. But first, Juska's cold hands slid underneath the boy's shirt, feeling his slim body and caressing him to soothe and tease all at once. Ville felt his shirt being pulled off next and he lifted his arms a bit to make the task easier, blushing while his skin met the cool air of the dressing room. "I hope you like what you see, darling.."

Juska huffed in anticipation as he admired his partner's perfectly pale body, his hands moving to grab onto his pants next. The dominant male moved to slowly kiss Ville's neck, his lips sucking on the delicate skin and leaving a few light marks behind, causing all sorts of whines and moans to admit from Ville's throat in reaction. "Aah.. you are _so_ beautiful to me, baby," Juska had quietly whispered as he forced the tight leather off of the other's body, pulling off the black underwear underneath them with them. Seeing Ville's member for himself caused the man to freeze, but only because of how much he yearned for this moment in the past — he wanted nothing more but to drop onto his knees and suck the life out of him, but he wanted to be dominant first, and therefore he returned to kissing at his neck and now undressing himself.

Ville hooked his legs around Juska's waist again and whined as he felt a hasty pair of lips against his neck, tilting his head back a bit for a moment before feeling his member twitch from the tease his mind was giving it. Ville had then felt something large and hard press against his hole and he brought his head down, noticing that Juska's lower half was already naked and he was already eager to start. "Do whatever you'd like, sweetheart.. don't be shy to go a little rough on me, I can take it.."

Juska paused as he pressed himself against Ville's entrance, gripping onto the back of his hips and looking into his eyes with his own lustful gaze. "I don't have any lube, are you sure you can take it?" he had asked just to be sure, for Ville was wrong about him being shy to go rough — in fact, Juska wanted to go absolutely _haphazardly_ rough on him that night.

"Yes, I can.. this isn't my first time, Juska, even you should know that.." Ville teased as he held onto Juska's member and pulled him closer with the other hand, then lining his member up with his entrance and pushing it in, slowly, but just as a headstart. A little hiss slipped from the submissive's throat as he guided Juska inside, his face flushing a deep shade of red from the feeling and his own member twitching again. "Fuck, I forgot how this feels.."

Juska bit down on his inner cheek as he finally felt his partner's walls surround his cock, finding himself in a dreamy state of desire that he hadn't felt for anyone else in so long, too long. And now that he had Ville to himself, he was ready to pound him the way he dreamt of doing it for years. His hands gripped hard onto Ville's hips before he started thrusting, his hips thrusting back and forth a little slower than he wanted at first but quickly speeding up with eagerness.

"A-Aah, J-Juska!" Ville cried, his chest tightening up and his head leaning back into the mirror behind him. "Fuck, oh, _God!_ " In all honesty, Ville knew that the other wanted to go down on him hard, but he didn't know he wanted to _this_ hard, and he truly wasn't exactly ready for the intensity. He was able to take it, for he took it from his previous partners before, but now he needed to adjust to the sudden abuse so quickly and so fast. "Hah, a-aah, _mmph~!_ "

"I fucking _love_ you, Ville," Juska had growled as he slowed his thrusts down, giving his partner a chance to at least breathe, noticing the tears already forming in his eyes and smirking at the sight of it. "Will you remember me when I'm gone?"

"Mm.. yes, of course I will, darli- _aah~!_ " Ville didn't even have a chance to properly reply, for the dominant male had already started thrashing at a rough pace again. The submissive had started to pant and cry in both pain and pleasure as his fingernails started to dig into the other's neck, just enough to grip but not to cut or damage the skin. "O-Oh, fuck, _yes~!_ "

"That's what I like to hear, baby," Juska teased in another growl, feeling Ville's walls tighten around his moving cock, causing him to groan and feel a pleasurable pressure build in it — it was evident that they were both about to cum, even though it had only been just a few minutes of intercourse. With this in mind, Juska had continued his thrusts, but much slower and full-lengthed, just so that he could bring _himself_ to orgasm first, and with good intention, too.

"Aah.. oh, Juska, you feel so good.." Ville panted out in a high-pitch, feeling that same throbbing pressure in his own member but gently enough that he didn't have to orgasm just yet. With a few more thrusts and a few more loud whines, a warm, liquid feeling started to fill inside of him, and Ville could tell that Juska had just came inside of him. The submissive's stomach tensed up while the feeling of cum inside of him lingered, a loud, sexual sigh coming from his throat, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he felt himself coming closer to the edge.

Juska pulled his cock out of Ville as his eyes widened in realization. "Shit, s-sorry, Ville.." he nervously chuckled, for he had gotten so lost in the heated moment that he didn't even ask if he could cum inside, leading him to look at the submissive with an apologetic look in his eyes before he fell to his knees in front of him. "But.. can I finish you off, baby? I bet you taste wonderful.."

Ville had, of course again, agreed, chuckling at Juska's sheepish apology first and then shakily standing up in front of the other. "No worries, darling, it's not my first.." His member was still at large and as erect as ever, as if it was almost _begging_ for Juska to take it into his mouth. The male on the ground had hastily stuffed his mouth with Ville's cock with little hesitation once he got the gesture to continue, his eyes gazing up at Ville to watch his every reaction to his talented mouth's work.

Ville was in absolute heaven, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his fingers brushed through Juska's hair in response to the stimulation he was being given. "Mm, just like that, sweetheart.." he moaned out as his fingers flexed to grip onto the male's hair, the pleasure rushing in even harder now. "Oh, I'm gonna cum.."

Juska smiled behind Ville's cock, his eyes shutting to prevent any tears from falling from them. He forced his head down to take the entire length inside, gagging a little but staying strong at his craft, being careful not to use any teeth as he continued to attempt to make Ville cum. Eventually, Ville yelped and tugged at Juska's hair, white liquid pouring out of his member and filling the other's mouth in reaction to all of the pleasure it was given. The male on the ground swallowed what emptied into his mouth and slowly stood up afterward, wiping his lips dry with the back of his hand and smirking at Ville with a satisfied look. His hand moved to slowly pump Ville's now-flaccid member as he leaned him back onto the table, moving up to kiss him again, just as a way to end the fun they just had alone together. "How was that, baby?"

Did he _really_ just make love to the person he fantasized about every day and every night for the past few years of admiring the band and eventually becoming part of it? He felt like he was in a dream, but he didn't mind it, for now he had just swallowed Ville's cum and came inside of him, too, and his job there was officially done.

* * *

Juska took a moment to himself to register the events that went down just then, eventually murmuring as he grabbed his previously worn pants, "I'm going to miss you a lot, Ville.."

Ville carefully got dressed and shakily moved to open the door, glimpsing at Juska with a reassuring smile. "I'll miss you too, Juska.." he softly purred before limping over to the sofa he sat on with Mige once before, collapsing onto it and groaning in soreness. "I'm _definitely_ going to need your number.." With that comment, he chuckled, placing his hands on his trembling thighs and trying to relax before the other band members returned from their dinner.

Juska followed Ville out to the main backstage, sitting on the couch beside the one his partner was on and then tensing up at the comment he had made. "Y-... You are-?" he had asked, his face flushing red once again in response as he noticed Ville looking up at him with a happy glimmer in his eyes. Now Juska felt better about leaving HIM, knowing that he would have the person he cared about most in contact for much longer than he thought.

He felt as if he was a fangirl meeting her idol and getting a treasurable autograph — it was the same feeling to him, _especially_ since he still thought of Ville as his idol, even after this past chapter of their lives that they were officially closing that night. But this was even better than an autograph, for he was getting Ville's contact info, something that he didn't have in the first place because of Ville's lack of phone usage in his daily life.

A while after the two exchanged numbers and began to talk about Juska's future plans and such, three men barricaded through the backstage door in laughter. "I can't believe you said that to that girl, Mizee!" Linde laughed as he patted the clearly-embarrassed Mige on the back, wheezing and calming down after a minute and looking at the two that stayed behind. "Oh, I didn't think you two would still be here. What were you doing this past hour?"

Juska was obviously extremely flustered and unprepared to say anything, but apparently, Ville had already thought it out. "Well, we were discussing what Juska's going to do next, and then we got lost in a conversation about his cats and such," he had replied in dishonesty but cleverness, shrugging his shoulders a little and squeezing his legs shut to stop them from still trembling. "Also, he wanted to say 'goodbye' for the last time, so we stayed here so he got the chance.."

Linde shrugged, too, buying the story quickly and returning to mocking Mige for whatever happened at the restaurant. Gas had glanced at Juska and raised an eyebrow with a playful smirk, as to ask if anything had happened when they were away.

And with that, Juska nodded and returned the mischievous grin, mouthing the words " _I owe you one_ " to his new wingman.


End file.
